


Alright

by salamandererg



Series: The Beatles [2]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fictional Characterizations of Real People, Hamburg Era, Implied John/Paul - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Originally written in 2009, Outdoor Sex, Real Person Slash - Freeform, Semi Graphic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamandererg/pseuds/salamandererg
Summary: Paul has a tryst with a stranger; they end up talking a bit before John comes looking for Paul.





	Alright

“I have someone…”

Paul mumbled, trailing off as the other teenager pounded into him while he was on all fours, Paul’s hands were propped against the wall to avoid smashing his face in and his knees were aching because of the hard cement beneath them. His eyes closed involuntarily and both his hands formed fists as the stranger reached his prostate once again.

Paul almost couldn’t remember how he got here. He knew there were drinks involved (but probably not as many as he thought) and the band had been playing and then some other things had happened and now some very well endowed stranger was fucking him beside a fire escape in a dark alley.

The boy slowed down his movements and reached around to give Paul’s cock a pull. The dark haired stranger spoke almost casually despite his heavy breathing, “He make you feel like this?”

Paul’s moan faded off into a whine, but he did not give an answer. The stranger, obviously not wanting his question to go ignored, gave Paul a rougher tug than before, and repeated his question.

“He makes me feel…alright.” Paul managed to say, his head popping up quickly as he thought he heard someone walking up to them, but he couldn’t see anyone near the entrance. Paul figured it was just his nerves though and put his head back down; he had never done something like this so close to other people before. There were other times, but nothing so dirty, so _open_ , as this.

The other boy chuckled and returned his hand to Paul’s hip again, continuing the harsh pace, relishing the noises he was able to force out of the smaller boy beneath him. Paul gasped for breath, fed up with caring that his shouts might be a bit too loud, that a well-meaning passerby might hear and come investigate. Not that that happened often in this city.

A short while after the stranger had finished, and there was a small, sticky puddle on the alley floor, Paul pulled on his jeans uncomfortably while the other teen sucked on a newly lit cigarette. He was seated on the ground, leaning against the brick wall and seemed to be contemplating something. Paul glanced out toward the street and thought about going back to the club, but the other teenager spoke and Paul’s attention was drawn towards him instead.

“So, if you have another person, what are you doing out here with me?”

Paul swallowed, waiting for his heartbeat to slow down a bit more and shook his head. What a fantastic question, pity he didn’t know the answer. Part of him felt that he should be a bit offended at the other boy’s bold inquiry, but he couldn’t bring himself to care and answered to the best of his ability.

“I dunno.”

Paul said simply, sounding genuine about his lack of knowledge, and not just coy like others do when using the phrase. The boy nodded his head, as if he understood, as if he had an idea. If he did, then Paul would’ve loved to hear it.

“Just like fucking?”

The other boy offered an excuse along with a cigarette, Paul gladly accepted both, and lit the cigarette with a spare match he had. He lowered himself down on the ground by the stranger, not caring that it was damp and dirty. Why should he?

“I guess so.”

The stranger nodded as Paul lapsed into silence for a bit. The putrid smell in the alley was more noticeable than it had been a few minutes ago, but neither boy moved nor felt like moving.

“My name’s Evan by the way.” The former stranger laughed and extended his hand. Paul took it with a smile of his own and introduced himself as well. Evan took a drag of his cigarette, nodding and pointing to Paul.

“Yeah, you’re in that band, right? The one with the guy who’s always turned around?”

Paul nods, but doesn’t say anything else. The damp, cold wall behind him is starting to make the back of his head feel numb, but kind of itchy at the same time, not that that’s a new feeling. It seems like he’s itchy all the time these days, Hamburg makes a person itch and scratch at their skin. Paul tries to concentrate on the cold, numb feeling around his thighs and debates whether or not he should wipe away the pearly puddle that glints unnaturally in the far-off light of the one streetlight that just happens to not be broken.

Evan continues, “People talk about you sometimes, mostly girls.” Evan grinned at him, as if he just told a dirty joke, “They talk about all you guys actually.”

Paul doesn’t reply, he has nothing to say to that and so the conversation lapses into silence. Evan seems okay with this though, he’s lost the aggression he had during the sex and just smokes quietly. Paul thinks that he looks very comfortable and is kind of jealous that the other boy seems to be so unaffected by ‘the itch’.

“So,” Evan starts up suddenly, and Paul turns to him, eager to get rid of this numb, prickly sensation by any means possible, even meaningless conversation, “John, that’s your singer right? The one with the…” Evan trails off, but slides a finger down his nose as a way to finish his sentence. Paul nods.

“Yeah.”

“He’s your…someone else, yeah? I mean, is he the person you were talking about, earlier on?”

“Why would you think that?”

Paul spoke in a bland voice and stared forward with an expression to match. He brought the last of his cigarette to his mouth to finish it off.

Evan shrugged, guessing even with Paul’s blank tone that he was correct. He watched the younger boy (he guessed he was younger anyways) press the cigarette butt into the wet ground, embers snuffing out rather quickly with a small ‘tss’. Just another burn on Hamburg. What was it his friend used to say, ‘Hamburg was like a whore’, or something? ‘A well used whore. And what’s a whore without a few burn marks?’ 

“I just see things.”

“Oh.” Paul murmured, fervent to keep the conversation going (lest that feeling sink in again), “I think we’re too obvious. I mean,” He turns his head toward Evan, “John and I, it feels like we’re kinda obvious.”

“Not _obvious_ ,” Evan says and puts his own cigarette out as well, “Sometimes you can just tell when two people get on like that. You know, you can’t really hide energy.”

Paul suddenly became antsy and said rather randomly, “John and I don’t sleep together. I mean, we _haven’t_ slept together, but I’m not so sure if we even will.” Paul doesn’t look at Evan and continues his impromptu rambling, using this as a way to figure out what it was exactly that he and John were, “It’s like, we’re not _more than friends_ , but we’re not _just friends_ either.” Paul looked down, “Sorry, this must seem incredibly stupid to you, I think this city’s making me crazy. You shouldn’t have to hear this.”

Evan shrugged, he was a pretty easy going guy and it seemed better to let the kid talk and release some of that pressure.

“I don’t really care, besides I just fucked you, rather harshly, right by where you’re sitting. So, I’m pretty much okay with whatever you say right now.”

“We are rather chatty for two random strangers who decided to screw in an alley.”

Paul let out a little chuckle at the situation and Evan joined in soon after. They both begin laughing a little deliriously, not noticing that a person had just walked by the alley entrance and then doubled back. They overcame their sudden bought of giggles just as quickly as it had popped up and they settled down enough for Evan to revisit a previous question that Paul hadn’t answered fully, one that he was especially curious about. He looked toward Paul with a puzzled face,

“So, seriously, if you have this guy, why are you with—”

“Paul.”

Paul looked over toward the alley entrance and saw someone walking towards them. By squinting a bit, he figured out that it was John and started getting up, suddenly extremely nervous. John had an openly suspicious look on his face.

“We were looking for you.” John said mildly, narrowing his eyes when he saw Paul wince while getting up, “What’s the matter with you?”

Paul smiles at him in what was meant to be a reassuring way, but it came out in an ‘I hope you don’t think I’m lying’ kind of way.

“I’m fine, just a bit of stiffness. Sorry, I went out for a smoke and some cool air,” Paul motioned toward Evan, who nodded his head at John, “Just got caught up talking is all.”

John did not return Evan’s greeting; in fact, he didn’t pay any attention to the other boy at all and kept a fixed stare on Paul. Paul was avoiding John’s eyes, but trying to make the evasion not seem on purpose, he was determined to make it seem like nothing had happened between him and Evan. 

He was about to introduce John to Evan, but his band mate interrupted him.

“Are you coming back to the club?” John asked quite brusquely, raising his eyebrow.

Paul tried not to think if John had made that sentence sound suggestive on purpose and just forced himself to look John in the eye, yearning for another cigarette, “Yeah, I am.”

John pursed his lips, gave a tiny nod, and turned around without a glance back. Paul watched him go for a moment, before saying a quick good-bye to Evan just to be polite and following John.

He walked behind the older man, feeling very uncomfortable and wishing he had just stayed in the alley with the numb, itchy feeling. Paul tried to make small talk with John several times on the way back to the club, using it as a way to cover up the silence the older boy had decided to bestow upon him. That silence made Paul very nervous and he felt like it was some kind of reversed PA system blaring to the whole city about the sordid act he had just done.

It was that silence that gave Paul a feeling that John _knew_ , which made the younger boy even more anxious and eager to get rid of it.

Paul tried one more time to talk with John, but it seemed his friend (/partner/love interest?) wasn’t having any of it.

John turned around swiftly, surprisingly graceful, but that was something Paul noticed about the older boy when he was angry. It was true that John’s anger had the properties of fire, but it affected his body differently, it flowed through him smoothly, making him act like water. His anger made him sharper, more unpredictable because there were no jerky movements like when others got angry, with little telling signs of what they were going to do next. John was at his best when angry, but it was not a best anyone wanted to see.

He pushed Paul firmly against the front of a building, gripping Paul’s biceps with straight arms, which kept himself a distance away. Paul could tell that he was up against another brick wall that didn’t feel any different than the one from the alley; Paul was almost comfortable there.

John looked Paul directly in the eye while speaking, not allowing the other to turn away. His voice was cold and detached, maybe even a bit hurt. Maybe even a lot hurt.

“I know he fucked you, okay? So you can stop pretending that maybe I don’t and that maybe everything’s alright.”

John released him and walked away again, staring straight ahead. Paul bit the inside of his lip and looked down at the cigarette butts, litter, and tiny pieces of broken glass all along the sidewalks.

\--

End

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by LiveJournal user phenomenal0cat. Originally posted on LiveJournal in 2009 under the same user name to the johnheartpaul community.


End file.
